


Allure

by Noctemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They don’t know. </i>
</p><p>He sees them from time to time when they run, when they shed the guise of humanity and stretch out letting themselves surrender to the call of the wild. He hears them, smells them and feels them and <i>they don’t know.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU post season 3. Un-betaed, so all the mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy regardless.

_They don’t know._

He sees them from time to time when they run, when they shed the guise of humanity and stretch out letting themselves surrender to the call of the wild. He hears them, smells them and feels them and _they don’t know._

Sometimes they see him but only when he lets them, catching elusive glimpses of him. They are always aware of him though, he knows that much.

It is getting harder for them to spot him and easier for him to remain unseen, a faint impression at the edges of their awareness.

Idly he wonders if they are still even trying because they don’t know and the period between them running through the woods in the territory he has claimed as his own grows longer.

But he sees them as he watches them from afar whenever he wanders close to the town’s borders. 

For everything that Malia Tate knows there is more she doesn’t and even though Derek has shed his human guise they have forgotten one crucial little detail that differs him from the were-coyote. 

Malia was a child when the shock and trauma had her flee into her animal form and stuck like that with almost no human reasoning for 8 years. 

Derek was not, but above all, he has held the power of an alpha in him. So he walks in the skin of his wolf, lives and breaths as his animal, but he is still Derek and he still remembers.

But they don’t know. 

And it is the way he wants to keep it. 

They are not pack. They proved that definitively and even though that makes him technically an omega and he should flee as far as he can, these are the Hale lands and he will never abandon the territory that holds the spirits of his family. 

This is the place that has seen his birth and it will be the place that will see his death. Whether that be by hunters’ hands, other werewolves or simply nature taking it’s course, well, that is hardly Derek’s decision. 

With a flick of his tail Derek turns and leaves his vantage point. He swipes his paw against the trunk of a tree, the marks growing deeper each time he does it. 

A flicker of movements makes him look to the side and in the fractured light of the sunlight he sees a welcoming sight. 

He gives a happy yip and wags his tail before sprinting down and trots over, his paws falling silently on the forest ground before he takes off at a run following the pearling laughter that trails after his sister Laura as she runs ahead, the light shimmering through her as it passes her translucent form.

From one step to the next there are two wolfs running under the canopy of the trees deeper into the reserve, one dark, the pelt almost black with grey and white stripes over it’s face like a war paint, a stark contrast to the white underbelly. The other a light brown where it can be seen, the light fracturing inside the form making her seem like a trick of the light, one moment there and the other not.

Soon the sounds of the wildlife takes up again, the birds making the choirs in the warm breeze ruffling the leaves.

And as the wind carries the sound of a lone howl the two wolves are joined by another, smaller and equally as beautiful as the brown wolf. 

And Derek is equally happy and grief stricken as he runs with his dead family. Because for all that he is alone he is truly never fully alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Meanwhile*_

On a field Scott stands up and turns towards the edge of the woods. He feels Peter coming up on his right side and Stiles on his left. One he welcomes, the other, not so much. He closes his eyes as the howl reaches them for a second time and he knows he is not the only one that shivers in the otherwise pleasant evening. 

The wind carries the scent of the recently mown lawn of the field, the powering presence of the vast forest that surrounds Beacon Hills, and Scott can imagine a faint trace of the unique scent that is Derek.

A part of him wants to howl back except that wasn’t a call for the pack. It hasn’t been one for a long time. That was something else and the thought makes goosebump rise up all over his skin.

Peter snorts, and Scott shakes himself out of the memories the howl brings up and looks over at the older Beta. He can see the others behind him, never really too comfortable letting the mercurial Hale get so close to him.

Scott arches a brow. 

Peter grimace, “If you have any plans of getting him back, I suggest you speed things up.”

Scott stills, his eyes hardening and he knows if he were to look in the mirror, there would be a faint red glow to them. A development he knows Derek is unaware of. 

He doesn’t rebuke Peter because for all the lack of expressions on the Beta’s face Scott can feel the worry and he can see his eyes flick to where they knew Derek had been watching them. He knows what Peter is thinking, what _all_ of them are thinking because he is well aware if it. Time is running out.

And this time, the enemy isn’t another wolfpack, Darach or even Hunters. No, this time it is so much worse because Scott isn’t sure this is an evil they can ultimately defeat. It is lurring Derek with the one thing he has always wanted and they were foolish enough to deny him; family.

But he keeps coming back, Scott has to hold on to that. There is still hope and he isn’t going to give up on the wounded wolf. He didn’t with Jackson, and he didn’t with Stiles when the Nogitsune had him, so he isn’t going to give up on Derek. Beside neither Cora or Peter would let him.

_Finis._


End file.
